


Perception In The Red Light

by alligatorfuckhouse92



Series: Femslash February | In Bloom 2021 [5]
Category: Black Widow (Movie 2020), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Always Top Natasha Romanov, Anal Play, Ballet Dancer Melina Vostokoff, Blow Jobs, Bottom Melina Vostokoff, Breast Fucking, Car Sex, Clubbing, Consensual Somnophilia, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Cowgirl Position, Dark Natasha Romanov, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Drug Use, Drunkenness, Extramarital Affairs, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fan Girl Natasha Romanov, Gambling, Gangster Natasha Romanov, Good Girl Melina Vostokoff, Lap Sex, Masks, Masturbation, Melina Vostokoff Feels, Nipple Play, No Incest, Office Sex, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Partying, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pole Dancing, Prostitution, References to Addiction, Repaying Debt, Rough Sex, SEX CONTRACTS, Secret Crush, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Addiction, Sex Club, Sex Parties, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Shameless Smut, Sleep Sex, Spit As Lube, Stranger Sex, Strangers to Lovers, Strippers & Strip Clubs, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Natasha Romanov, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alligatorfuckhouse92/pseuds/alligatorfuckhouse92
Summary: It aches, your kiss like venom.You make me wana stare, and cry, and loveI'll hold you like a secretYou make it hard to keepI'm losing control.••••••Melina felt a change in her attitude as she immersed herself in the red lights and accepted a deal with the devil.Perhaps, be prey of that curly red-haired devil named Natasha Romanov was a good deal.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Melina Vostokoff
Series: Femslash February | In Bloom 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136924
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Perception In The Red Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unicornslayerprog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornslayerprog/gifts).



> Rachel Weisz is one of the most beautiful and elegant Women on Earth!!! 
> 
> End of the story.
> 
> This is 4 U. Unicorn.

_We all have inner demons. Some learn to live with them and others hide them from a cruel society. Those same evil demons are as varied and different as the stars in the sky. Some unfortunate souls drink, some take drugs, some smoke, some take pills, some love caffeine, some become dependent on toxic relationships and some spend their time drowning in front of the screen working, wasting their lives. The long list goes on and on ..._

No one can resist falling into the temptation of an addiction. Not even the great Melina Vostokoff, the socially untouchable good woman, the icon of the good and pure in the world. Her reputation with the public is impeccable. Young teenage girls all over the world want to be like her someday. Melina Vostokoff was in her days of glory and fame a talented ballet dancer. She is the best, always the best. That is, until one day, satisfied with an enviable and successful career, Melina decided to retire from the glamorous stage on her fortieth birthday to focus exclusively on her marriage and her new job as director of the Dutch National Ballet Academy.

The bad news here is that, Melina has a weakness for casinos and gambling. It's a shameful secret that she keeps from her family, friends and even her beloved husband. In the mornings, Melina is just a teacher and director of the ballet academy, a former ballerina who teaches and inspires young dancers with her talent and passion. And in the evenings, the kind teacher transforms into a different woman when her husband is away on business or busy in extensive meetings with dance foundation representatives.

Melina often challenges herself and plays in casinos in Amsterdam and Europe. She defines herself as a gambling expert. With extensive experience in the gambling underworld, she won continuously in all games. Blackjack, Roulette, Poker, Baccarat, Craps, Texas Hold'em and more.

Melina's winning streak came to an end one night when the Grand Holland Casino hosted a poker game. The overall winner would take home $100,000,000. In the end, only five brave millionaires decided to put twenty million on the table in order to participate in the poker game. The surprise was when the casino owner himself spiced up the attractive prize by adding ten million more for the winner. 

Melina is an expert in one-on-one play, that and a history of continuous victories gave her the confidence to enter the attractive poker tournament. She would only borrow ten million from her personal account and anoher ten from a bank account she and her husband shared.

The battle began as the entire crowd watched expectantly at the incredible attraction in the center of the luxurious casino. Hours passed as with each new round, one by one the players dropped out of the fierce competition. Finally, only Melina and a young Russian businesswoman remained with their respective cards in hand. The betting round was not over. Surprising all the guests present and Melina, Miss Romanov increased the stakes and added twenty-five million more. Of course, Melina could not be left behind and added the same amount of money to the accumulated prize, not caring that the same money was destined to secure the future of ten young prodigies at the Ballet Academy. Melina was so confident that she could win the final round that she even imagined what she would do with the prize.

Melina would donate a big amount to the foundation she represented, and only use a small amount to travel with her husband to some desert island to celebrate her victory.

But her plans for the future vanished in a second.

Treacherous luck deserted Melina and in one night she lost forty-five million. Fearing she would be accused of fraud and end her days in prison, Melina asked Miss Romanov for a few minutes to talk privately after being declared the big winner.

The young businesswoman Natasha Romanov agreed and invited her to the celebration on one of the Casino's private balconies. In the privacy of that balcony. Melina nervously explained her desperate situation to the young businesswoman. To Melina's surprise, Miss Romanov understood and agreed to return the forty-five million in exchange for a more interesting and pleasant deal.

She imagined a hundred different ways to pay off her gambling debt. But instead, Melina was forced to be Miss Romanov's sex slave to pay off the forty-five dollar debt and keep her ass out of jail. That was insane! Absolute fucking insanity! Melina is not a lesbian, of course not, but she has no choice but to accept. Her unblemished reputation, her position at the ballet academy and her marriage are in jeopardy if she doesn't agree to Miss Romanov's very suggestive and peculiar treatment. Melina with a lump in her throat, nodded her head. Feeling stupid enough to risk her life.

Before leaving, Miss Romanov invited her to an exclusive party at one of her nightclubs to celebrate and discuss the final details of their satisfactory arrangement. Not to mention that Miss Romanov, sent home gifts consisting of a sexy tight red dress and a cat mask to attend the costume party. Melina thank goodness her husband was not home when the gift arrived on her doorstep.

Melina knew immediately that she was in deep shit when she held the sexy dress in her hands. A quick investigation of Miss Romanov's nightclub confirmed her terrors. The legendary Zwarte Weduwe is known for its sixteen-hour parties, swinging parties, lesbian orgies, sex marathons, the best live sex shows, dance performances. What the hell! Even lesbian teens can come there to lose their virginity for free at the hands of one of ZV's prostitutes as long as they prove their legal age to practice sex. When Melina read that, she almost spit all the coffee all over the screen.

How had it she gotten to this point?

Walking on a cold night, dressed in a tight red dress and a cat mask, Melina made her way to the place where Miss Romanov agreed to her meeting. Diving into the old streets of the Red Light District, Melina arrived at the Zwarte Weduwe nightclub. The grand entrance with its red neon lights welcomed her. On either side of the entrance were two large red-lit windows with red sideboards adorning the front of the club. Inside each window were women with masks covering their faces and provocative lingerie dancing losses to the music. Melina looked around and noticed that there were hundreds of women lined up waiting to gain access and have a good time. "God, it seemed like it would take me forever to get in."

"Hey, lady, are you Miss Vostokoff?"

Melina turned her face to where the male voice called her name. Sure enough, it was a dark-haired young man, who approached her. "Um, yes, it's me."

"Please come in." The guard waved her over and, with a smile, lifted the chain to let her in immediately. "Miss Romanov, she's expecting you."

"Thank you." Melina nodded awkwardly and entered. Walking down the dark, dimly lit hallway, she blinked a couple of times trying to get used to the dim light. The music vibrated the floor.

Entering the infamous _Zwarte Weduwe_ for the first time, Melina was surprised by its size. There were several bars on all sides of the club to accommodate the high demand for alcoholic beverages. The vibrant music clearly echoed from every corner of the building, so no matter which bar, venue or room she found herself in, she was sure she wouldn't miss a beat. The dance floor was extensive and contained hundreds of masked women jumping, dancing and singing merrily, probably forgetting for a moment about the troubles in their lives. Other kissing women disappeared into the darkened rooms while others smoked marijuana and drank their respective drinks. With a glance up, Melina noticed the upper floor with red neon lights and mirror balls.

Everything from the raucous music to the dense smoke and the smell of marijuana in the air made her feel overwhelmed. Sooner rather than later, Melina, scared and nervous, began to get impatient, the pressure was tremendous, she even blushed deeply when she had to turn down the invitation to dance from eight different women. In different circumstances she would not hesitate to enjoy this place, dance or have a good drink and make new friends. But its impossible to enjoy with the constant fear of what if.

As Melina fought an inner battle, breathing and resisting the tremendous urge to run out of there. A beautiful blonde girl in white lingerie and angel wings, approached and offered her a drink of Whiskey. "This is for you."

"Oh no. No. I didn't order a drink." Melina politely declined the offered glass.

"I know. Miss Romanov sent this to you." The young blonde handed her the glass with amber liquid and smiled when the woman accepted it. "She’s very sorry for the delay. In a few minutes, she'll be here with you. For now, she sincerely hopes you enjoy the moment here. Our waiters will not hesitate to cater to your wishes. After all, you are Miss Romanov's special Guest."

"Uh, thank you." Melina cleared her throat not quite knowing what else to say. When the young woman left, Melina felt a little envious of the way these women could walk, half naked and without a care in the world. She drank the amber liquid in one gulp, hoping the warm liquor would help ease her nerves.

In thirty minutes, Melina decided to have another drink _(given the circumstances, a little liquid courage wouldn't go amiss),_ more specifically, an expensive shot of vodka from an impressive bartender. Sitting back watching the harmony of the women having fun and how the images integrated perfectly with the music. The dancers, like true artists, danced in sync with the intense lasers and bright neon graphics lit up the entire room of the Zwarte Weduwe.

"I hope you are enjoying the party, Miss Vostokoff." The husky, low voice near her ear made Melina tense and stutter as she turned her head away. The mere sensation of the hot breath against her ear made her blush and shiver. "Miss Romanov. I've been expecting you." The redhead sported a Kitsuné Cat Mask and a high-necked black dress with a gold necklace.

"Yeah, I know. Sorry for the delay. My guards alerted me to your arrival." Natasha smiled and nodded politely. "I hope my boys obeyed your orders."

"Yes, thank you. But that wasn't necessary." Melina had to raise her voice a little so the redhead could hear her over the pounding.

"Of course it was necessary. A few drinks will help you relax, Miss Vostokoff. From my office I can see the tension in your shoulders." Natasha leaned over and murmured in her ear, noticing how the older woman tensed. Personally, Natasha is all too eager to touch this beautiful woman but first she must clarify certain important points before proceeding to claim what belongs to her.

"I..." Melina was about to respond but instead grimaced as the crowd shouted and the smoke machines activated, filling the room with a dense cloud of smoke.

"Please follow me. I think you and I should discuss the final details of our deal somewhere more private and quiet." Natasha said with a polite nod and indicated the dark hallway to one side of the bar. "Yes, of course." Melina with a small voice and walked to the indicated spot, if her knees were shaking as she walked Melina ignored that fact.

"I'll retire to my apartment for the rest of the evening. Find Clint and James, tell them they are in charge of locking up and sending all the ladies home." Natasha ordered the bartender before turning and following Miss Vostokoff.

"Of course ma'am." The bartender simply nodded.

* * *

Melina was in awe of the beautiful room. It was huge, with white walls and red neon lights in every corner and more on the floor. The wooden floor lined by a black carpet, three comfortable armchairs filled with cushions. In the back a large bed with red sheets to match the red lights. It was beautiful and elegant. Even in the distance, the sound of music was audible in this secluded place, away from the dance floor.

Once Natasha entered and removed her mask, she turned to the woman and smiled as she walked behind the bar and poured the drinks. "I'm glad to see you accepted my invitation."

"I don't think I have a choice. Right?" replied Melina with a sarcastic laugh still not daring to look at the redhead.

"Ouch!" Natasha feigned a wince and smiled, before pouring the expensive champagne into the crystal glasses. "There's no need to act hostile towards me, Miss Vostokoff."

"Well, I don't know how to act when someone offers me such a peculiar deal." Melina replied scathingly, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

"I don't think I asking too much in exchange for forty-five million. And besides, if I remember correctly, you agreed to the same deal last week." With glasses of champagne in each hand, Natasha walked towards Miss Vostokoff as she spoke in a bored voice. "But if you don't want to take this deal. Don't worry, you can always leave here and forget my kind offer. But in return I want my millions tomorrow. And if that doesn't happen, then my lawyer will send you a fraud lawsuit directly to your doorstep.

Melina felt her nervousness rise as Miss Romanov stood in front of her and looked at her with an emotionless expression. The verbal threat in that sentence terrified her. Melina looked her straight in the face and whispered. "I like to hear the details of our deal, Miss Romanov."

"It's great to hear you say that. I'd hate to send a beautiful woman like you to jail." Natasha's face changed in a second and she smiled mockingly. Offering the glass of champagne to her special guest, she then added. "I bring you here to discuss our little situation. I personally think it's a fair deal. You keep your job, your precious reputation and perfect marriage. And I ... get a warm body to relieve some stress. It's a win-win for both of us, don't you think?" Getting close enough, Natasha noticed that the woman smelled wonderful. Pausing for a second, she inhaled the wonderful fresh, sweet scent emanating from Miss Vostokoff's skin.

"Yes, I think so." Melina swallowed her fear and buried the horrible feeling of uncertainty in the back of her mind. She picked up the crystal and muttered. "What do I have to do to settle my gambling debt, Miss Romanov?"

She circled the brunette like a shark. Natasha fixed her eyes on the way the red dress (which she personally chose) perfectly fitted her body and highlighted Miss Vostokoff's boobs. Natasha appreciated the beauty of that pale back, small waist, curvy hips and those two perfect muscular legs, long brown hair. Her childhood idol looks more beautiful in person. "It's quite simple really. Your debt depends on making me happy and keeping my bed warm. Basically being mine. That's it. There are just a few rules I'd like to clarify before we start consummating our deal."

Melina replied helplessly only as she fiddled nervously with the champagne glass in her hand. "And what are those rules?"

"My rules are very easy to remember." Natasha smiled looking at that beautiful ass. "Follow my orders and fulfill my desires without hesitation. You will always tell me yes and only yes. You only use my gifts in each of our sexual encounters. No matter the day or time, your body will always be available to me. Even if you are obedient. I can reward you. And last but not least, call me Natasha." Taking a step closer until she stood back. Natasha rested her hand on Miss Vostokoff's hip and whispered. "The final decision is yours."

Her first reaction was to tense as the woman placed her hand on her hip. "I ... I'm married." The words came spontaneously from her mouth. Melina's stomach churned at the thought of cheating on her husband.

"I don't care. You're a smart woman, I think you'll come up with something good to sneak away from your husband." Miss Vostokoff looked worried. That made Natasha smile slightly. "So. We have a deal, Miss Vostokoff?"

Melina froze and took advantage of that minute of silence to take a sip from her glass, which gave her a chance to catch her breath. She noticed that Miss Romanov's eyes pierced the fabric of her dress. For Melina it was time to seal her future and make a deal with the devil. It was worth making this small sacrifice to keep her marriage and happy life intact. She got herself into this trouble and she will be the one to handle it and face the consequences. With the answer on the tip of her tongue. Melina sank her eyes to the floor and muttered. "I agree to your terms. We have a deal."

"Good girl." Natasha smiled charmingly at her, taking the crystal flute from her hand. "Let's not waste time with formalities. I want to see you naked."

Melina in shock, just looked at the redhead with her mouth open. "Is there a problem?" Natasha frowned at Miss Vostokoff's tardiness. "Do I need to repeat my rules?" Natasha growled a little and emphasized the last word to make the brunette react.

"No. I just..." Melina shook her head and exhaled as she hesitantly began to undress. She moved her hands back to unbutton the red dress and with trembling hands slid the red fabric down over her breasts, stomach and hips. To her, her every movement seemed in slow motion. Melina bit her lip and held her breath as she unclasped the bra, leaving her breasts exposed to the cool air. Embarrassment shot through her senses as she heard Miss Romanov's pleased humming.

"Very beautiful. You are pleasing to the eye" Natasha, with a smirk, began to walk around the woman again, making sure to inspect every last detail of Miss Vostokoff's body. When the red dress was piled on the floor, Natasha drank in with pleasure the sight of that naked goddess in stiletto heels and pretty black panties. For Natasha, it was a real act of self-control not to pull down that woman's panties and sink her face and fingers into that hot ass. "Lift your face up."

Melina just nods and does as Miss Romanov ordered. She feels completely exposed and cold in the eyes of a stranger. She can only blush deeply and silently be grateful to hide her embarrassment behind the cat mask.

A moment later she stuck her thumbs into her panties to remove them, fortunately Miss Romanov's voice stopped her. "Stop. You can keep the panties ... For now. The mask stays too." Natasha with a smile, moved behind Miss Vostokoff, cupped and weighed both tits as she peeked her head over the woman's shoulder. “It wasn’t so hard to follow an order, huh?” The sweet flesh in Natasha’s palms sent a pleasant discharge into her belly, arousing the flesh in her crotch.

"No... No. It wasn’t." Melina responded stunned by the touch on her breasts. A tingle appeared in her stomach as the slight tingle bloomed between her thighs, wetting her panties. How was it possible only a few touches to make her body react this way?

"You are an exceptional woman. Beautiful and with a lot of elegance." Natasha murmured softly, massaging Miss Vostokoff's soft boobs with her palms with gentle caresses and kissing her gently on the neck. "We have a splendorous night ahead of us. It's time. I promise to give you the best days of your life, only if you promise to be a good girl."

_"Holy, sweet Lord! What have I gotten myself into "_ thought Melina, biting her lip to hold back a deep groan. Stupidly she imagined how she could live by making a small sacrifice. How naive Melina had been. Now she's not so sure she can handle it. Not when she is literally dying to audibly sigh in pleasure at the mere sensation of those lips kissing her neck with soft kisses and those hands caressing her breasts, rubbing her sensitive nipples.

_Melina doesn't know what might happen to her from now on, what she will be forced to do or what her chances are to fight against her strong libido._


End file.
